Hard Feelings
by KenRik
Summary: oneshot RyoSaku fluff. In Ryoma grew a silent admiration towards Sakuno Ryuzaki... only until it started shouting out violently. RxR.


_Love is precious. It is even more delicate than a rose in the finest flower shop. _

-----

**Hard Feelings**

-----

Leaves fell from the trees, showing that autumn was nearing. Likewise, it was also getting cold, leaving people in their comforters, drinking hot cocoa while conversing inside the warmth their homes offered. Except for two lovers… or so they may have seemed to be…

"Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed as she found the oh-so-famous prodigy running towards her.

"What— are you doing here?" He asked her, almost out of breath. Looking up at her through his bangs, he leaned on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath.

"I—" she started out, leaning towards the tennis prince. "I was getting something for obaa-san…" she finished, wavering a little on her last words. Then she held her hand out, gently slipping back some of the bangs that fell on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a tone of great concern. It made Ryoma smile at himself as he read the quiet distress written all over her face.

"I'm fine." He answered, finally gaining his breath back. Regaining his composure, he stood up decently in front of her.

"I'm bothered… what are you doing here Ryoma-kun?" she asked, shifting the question to him. Ryoma blushed lightly after the question sunk in. Immediately he looked away, scoffing.

"I just wanted to ask you about something…" he bit out in a tone. It made Sakuno quirk a small smile at his gesture. Seeing her brows furrow childishly, he couldn't help but reminisce about their previous years together, the failures, the adventures, and maybe… a little romance. It made his heart beat faster than ever before. Because at that moment, somehow he knew he was falling down… and he was falling _fast_. Because the more he looked into her deep but innocent hazel eyes, the more he felt the slight tremble in his spine… he felt the goose bumps cross from one side to the other. And surprisingly, he didn't want it to end. It was the feeling of maybe falling in lo…

"What about something?" Sakuno suddenly asked, tearing Ryoma away from his trance… But the quick thumping of his heart had summarized everything he mused about. She on the other hand looked worried about his current stage of fatigue as she sensed that something was troubling her friend.

Finally sighing, Ryoma took her hand and pulled her along with him towards a wooden bench, unable to withstand the sudden depression of loosing something he cherished terribly.

"Have a seat." He told her as he gestured to the seat beside him. She smiled at him sweetly as she took the seat obediently. Ryoma closed his eyes as he took the last breath he could take before his words were said, but then again, it didn't matter that much because his words would drown him later in the end either way.

"Ryuzaki…" he started out, gazing at the view of the heavens. He could feel her doing the same. Both listened to the wind, there was no other being but them… no other presence stopping them from opening up… "I—"

"Ryoma-kun, the more you hold back what you want to say… the more you won't be able to say it." He turned his gaze to her, only to see her continuing to smile.

"Sorry." He smiled lightly but pleasantly back at her. It was about time he learned how to act accordingly, especially when the time comes...

"I'm leaving for America… again." He finally said. He wanted so much to release the feelings he kept all the while. But sad enough, the feelings were still left untold.

"I know." Ryoma's eyes widened by a second, he wanted to… he didn't know what to do. Why the hell was she so calm, why was she torturing him?

"Obaa-san told me." She kept smiling at him, not knowing how she could keep up with it... hiding something she thought she could hide all her life.

The breeze kept the couple cold and silent for a while.

"I should probably go." She told him, not breaking a glance. She had always been good with hiding her feelings up until now. But this time, she couldn't even bear to sit beside him.

"Wait." A tear fell from her eye. It was the word that took her heart. She turned back to face him. He was inches away. He lifted her chin with a finger, grasping her waist with another hand… finally closing the gap between them. He had captured her lips, slowly sweeping her away from her feet. Her tears were straining her eyes. And just after seconds, the moment ended, leaving the couple miserable for the upcoming loss.

"Ryoma…" she whispered sadly, moving away from him at some distance. "I—I need to leave." She muttered… she then ran away holding her hands close to her breaking heart.

Ryoma could see that she was leaving, but he decided not to move. She left him standing by the corner all alone, his head down while his hands stayed inside his warm pockets. Because, after all, all he could do was just to stand and watch the events happening outside his territory.

Finally accepting that he drowned, because at that particular moment, he knew he had just ended something that had just started to bloom beautifully.

And it tore him deeply inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis No Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis.

---

Thanks for reading!

RxR

Still thinking if I'd be making a sequel... ... ... if you guys want me to.


End file.
